1. Field
The disclosure relates to a flexible electrochemical device pack including a plurality of electrochemical devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increase in the use of smart devices, wearable electronic devices have been developed. The wearable electronic devices may be manufactured to be flexible to improve wearability thereof. Therefore, a flexible electrochemical device pack having a high capacity may be desired to be used for a wearable electronic device to provide power thereto.